


Blind date

by insertfandomname



Series: Good(-ish) impressions [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Prequel to "Eskimo Brothers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: He was this close to cancel the date. So many things he usually avoids.





	

He was this close to cancel the date. So many things he usually avoids.

Getting set up by Paul. Bless him and his efforts but he is terrible at finding suitable guys for his friends. Probably a side-effect of being in a relationship for like 100 years. Someone who doesn't remember being single has absolutely no business messing in the dating life. Even if it is just second-hand.

“Trust me. He is great!”

“I don't know...”

“Did I ever let you down?”

“Should I make a list?”

“This time it's different.”

It being a blind date. Who doesn't have an internet presence these days? Perverts, liars, people with something to hide or some conspiracy theorist afraid that the government is reading their internet history. Or ugly guys. Sue him but he is somewhat superficial.

“He's really handsome.”

“That's what you said about Christian.”

“He was! And you were really rude.”

“And he was really, really short.”

“Well, this one is tall.”

A detective. Like his own work hours are not unpredictable enough Paul thinks that he needs a guy with the same problem. The stress of scheduling the time they can spend with each other is just what he need in a relationship.

“It's the third time he rescheduled the meeting.”

“I'm sure he had a good reason.”

“The excuse that something came up at work is getting old.”

“Didn't you do the same last Tuesday?”

And to top it all off, besides being a detective he is also a law student. Law students... So high maintenance. And dramatic. He swore he would never date another law student.

“Don't be silly.”

“Those were the most stressful semesters of my entire life. The finals were a welcome distraction.”

“That was all your fault anyway. Who goes through medical school and thinks it is a good idea to date someone in law school. And you're still friends so it couldn't have been that bad.”

Five minutes in and he was glad he decided to turn up. To be fair he forgot to cancel it and he didn't want to be the guy to call the date off an hour beforehand. He isn't that rude. And Paul would never shut up about it.

Especially since it turns out that Sonny is actually really nice. And funny. And handsome. He would have wondered the whole night how Paul managed to pull it off, but then Sonny mentioned that their sisters are at the same mommy and baby group. Seems like Penny will get a thank you basket.

“How accurate are medical dramas? I always wondered. 'Cause I gotta tell you police dramas are highly unrealistic. Most days real police work isn't nearly as interesting as television makes you think.”

That's an interesting question. Way better than the usual interest in what's the biggest object he ever had to extract from various orifices. 

“I must admit there are some I enjoy watching. Escaping into a world in which every heart problem can be solved with a use of a defibrillator and they spend more time in love triangles than with their patients.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
